Conventionally, in an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as organic EL) device composed of an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer between the anode and the cathode, there is a technique for repairing (fixing) a shorted part by irradiating the shorted part with the laser when the anode and the cathode are shorted due to a conductive foreign material being attached to or mixed into the organic EL device in the manufacturing process (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 4).
In Patent Literature 1, a conductive foreign material attached to the organic EL device is detected, and the organic layer in a region around the foreign material is irradiated with the laser. With this, the organic layer of the organic EL device with the foreign material attached thereto between the anode and the cathode is insulated so as to form a high resistance region which fixes the anode-to-cathode short caused by the foreign material.
In Patent Literature 2, a part shorted by the foreign material is irradiated with the laser before forming a protective film above the anode and the cathode. With this, the anode-to-cathode short caused by the foreign material is fixed by melting the foreign material itself for changing its shape or burning the foreign material itself.
In Patent Literature 3, the anode-to-cathode short caused by the foreign material is fixed by cutting, with the laser, the cathode in a part where the anode and the cathode are shorted by the foreign material from the cathode in a non-shorted part so as to physically separate the parts.
In Patent Literature 4, the short is fixed by forming a defective part by irradiating a part of the organic EL device where a bright point is missing with a laser beam such as a femtosecond laser.